A New Adventure
by Nalika2431
Summary: Tai and his friends expected to just Kick back and have fun, but when he and seven others are transported to another world they go on the adventure of a life time. a retelling of DIgimon Adventures
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure

Summer Camp

Sometimes people wish something exciting would happen in their lives. Like they would win the lottery or something major like that. But I doubt that anyone would count having digital monsters as partners, as a major life changer. But for me and seven others our lives were never the same after that summer when it started the day we met at camp…

* * *

"I still don't know why I have to go." Yuuki whined. She hated going to camp and this year there were new kids going that were totally stuck up. She knew how they were because she had gone to school with them the last few months of school. Her sisters were lucky they didn't have to put up with it since the three of them went to different schools.

"Oh come on Yuuki, don't be like that." said one of her two identical sisters. "You never know you might meet someone you like."

"Please, just because you and Autumn met Kouji and Kouichi doesn't mean that I'll meet someone." Yuuki said rolling her eyes at her two sisters. They may have been triplets but they were so different it wasn't funny. But that didn't matter to the twins Kouji and Kouichi Minamoto. "Anyway are the twins going this year?"

"No." said Autumn quickly, while closing her trunk. "They both caught a cold and can't make it this year."

"Oh." Yuuki sighed but she didn't miss the look in her sister's eye when she asked if the boys were coming. "Well let's go be bored." What she didn't realize was that things were going to be more exciting than she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and Kari Kamiya were busy packing their things when they heard the phone ringing. After their mother picked it up and confirmed who it was she called for Kari while Tai smiled and continued to pack. He had had a feeling that he would call but he wasn't worried about it. In fact he would rather his sister be with him than another boy.

"Hello?"

_'Hey Kari.'_ said TK

"Hey TK, what's up?" asked Kari leaning against the wall

_'Not much.' _said TK _'you going to make it to camp this year?'_

"Yea Tai and I are packing right now actually. I'll see you there." said Kari.

_"I will be seeing you at camp won't I?"_ she asked when he didn't answer

"Yep." said TK smiling as he hung up the phone. Matt turned to his brother and shook his head. He knew exactly why his brother was smiling and he was glad again that Tai wasn't the jealous over protective type.

* * *

Kari hung up and walked back to her room to finish packing with smile. She was humming and Tai had a feeling as to why his sister was happy, though he and Matt knew that Kari and TK liked one another they were both to shy to really admit it to each other. He wished they would get over it but he knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Who was that Kari?" asked Tai as he closed his suitcase.

"It was TK. We'll be seeing him at camp."

"Great, so you happy?" asked Tai

"Yep. I hope we get to see Sora as well." said Kari talking about one of their other friends who was at her own house getting ready for camp.

* * *

"Sora are just about done?" came the voice of her mother as the said girl closed her bags

"Yes mother." she said "Just finished."

"Alright then I'll take you to the station." Her mother said coldly.

"Okay." said Sora a little hurt at her mother's cold tone.

* * *

"Hey Tai, I'm done packing. Are you?" asked Kari

"Yeah." said Tai who had been sitting on his bed. "We need to go or we'll miss the buses and the others."

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

Meanwhile Starla walked through the station looking for Kari and Sora, her two best friends, and wondered if they got to come. She knew that Sora had a stormy relationship with her mother and that Kari had just got over a nasty cold the weekend before. So she wasn't exactly sure that her two best friends would be able to come, when she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey Starla!"

"Yeah?" Starla said as she turned, then smiled when she saw both Sora and Kari standing with Tai Matt and TK. "Hey Kari, Sora, Matt, Tai, TK. How are you guys? Been a while huh?"

"Sure has." said Matt. "I think the last time we all saw each other was when we were in school."

"Yeah it has and I'm good." said Kari "I got over my cold so mom let me come to camp."

"You're right Matt." Said Starla "I'm glad you got to come Kari." then she turned to Sora who was quieter than normal. "What about you Sora?"

"Mom's not too happy about me coming to camp, but at least I'm here, so it'll be a good summer." said Sora

"Cool." said Starla. She had noticed the looks Tai had been giving her sister and she wondered… "Hey Sora, Kari can I talk to you two? Over here?" she asked leading them away from the others.

"Sure." they said together following Starla

"So what's up?" asked Kari

"Kari is Tai seeing anyone, or mentioned that he was interested?" asked Starla confusing the girls.

"No, Tai's not seeing anyone." said Kari. "He hasn't mentioned it, but he may be interested in someone. Why do you ask?"

"Because, look at the way he's looking at Yuuki when he thinks no one is looking." Starla said pointing it out to her two best friends.

They looked over at Tai and saw that Starla was right. Sora then remembered how he was acting the summer before. "You know, I think I saw him looking at her like that last summer too."

"I wasn't there last summer." said Starla. "I met Kouji through Autumn and Kouichi. But that doesn't explain why he's looking at her like that now. I mean he's known her for years you guys grew up together."

"But it had been a few years since we had seen Yuuki, remember Starla? Your parents got divorced and your dad took Yuuki and Autumn with him." said Kari "So last summer was the first time Tai's seen her since you three moved in together."

"I wonder why she didn't say anything about meeting him?" asked Starla

"Maybe Yuuki was scared he didn't like her." said Kari smiling. "I was wondering why my brother was always smiling last summer."

"Well Yuuki didn't say anything but I did notice that there was a change in her attitude after she came back." said Starla "Why don't you two work with Tai and I work with Yuuki?"

"Alright I should probably tell my brother about liking TK too." said Kari, then she realized what she said.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll get Tai and Yuuki together this summer." said Sora. "You like TK, Kari?"

"I certainly wasn't expecting that, Kari." said Starla

"Yeah I do." Kari said blushing. "I haven't told him yet. I guess I'm also scared he'll reject me."

"Dude you must be blind." said Autumn walking up. "You didn't notice how he was always watching you last summer?"

"He was?" Kari asked shocked

"Yep." said Autumn "Anyway we need to get to the buses. They're loading up now."

"Alright." said Starla and the four ran to the buses where their friends were waiting.

"What was that about?" Tai asked Kari

"You'll find out when we get to camp." said Kari. "I should tell you something though."

"What is it?" asked Tai looking at his sister confused

"I like Tk." Kari said looking down blushing.

"I know."

"What?!" Kari asked snapping her head back up. "Does everybody else know?"

"Kari you always blush around him and look for an excuse to get away from him, I know what all that means." said Tai. "And other than Matt no one else knows."

"Okay." Kari said relieved "And really, I do?"

"Yes you do." Tai said looking at Yuuki again as she got on her bus. Then he focused on his sister. "You should tell him"

"Well what about you Tai?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tai as they climbed on the bus.

"I saw how you were looking at Yuuki just now."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Why the stutter?" Kari asked giggling. "Don't try to deny it to me. I have been wondering why you were smiling so much last summer. You like her, don't you big bro?"

Tai sighed as he placed his and Kari's bags above them then he sat down in front of Matt and Sora thinking about when he had met Yuuki again last summer. "Yeah there's no point denying with you guys. Just don't say anything."

"Okay, I won't tell if you won't, but I will confess my feelings if you do, I promise. After all you are my brother."

"Don't worry Tai, I also promise not to tell." Sora said

"Dude you should really tell her." said Matt remembering how he had gotten Sora and him together two summers ago. "But I won't say anything either."

"Thanks you guys." said Tai. "But I don't know Kari, I'll think about it. Alright?"

"Alright." said Kari

Tai sat back and thought about how he and Yuuki had met when they were kids and how he had developed feelings for her. Then he thought back to when he saw her again after she had moved the summer before, he then realized he had more than a silly childhood crush. But he was too afraid to say anything because he didn't want to be rejected by his crush.

While Tai was thinking about his feelings toward Yuuki, Kari sat in her seat thinking about how she was going to tell TK that she actually like him. But as she looked out the window she saw purple clouds and a strange whit cat. One that she felt she had seen before. However as she looked back it was gone and she knew that whatever was going on it wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

It Begins

As the bus pulled into the camp grounds Tai noticed the clouds that had gathered and he hoped that it wouldn't rain too badly. He didn't want his sister to get sick again. But as he looked at the clouds he realized that there was something different about them than regular storm clouds. At least they didn't look like any he had ever seen.

"Hey Tai you okay?" asked Matt, who had noticed Tai looking at the clouds confused.

Tai turned to Matt and shook his head. "I'm not sure. The storm clouds look really strange."

"What storm clouds?" asked Matt looking out the window of his seat, but didn't see any clouds. "It's a clear sky."

"What?" Tai asked looking back out the window and saw that Matt was right. "I swear there was clouds there Matt."

"I believe you Tai." Matt said, but Tai could tell that he didn't really. Tai just sighed as he turned back toward the front.

_'What's going on?' _he thought, but his expression didn't get past his sister.

"Tai what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh It's nothing Kari." said Tai

"But you look so confused. If it's really nothing then okay, but you know that you can talk to me if you want." said Kari "I am you're little sister."

"Yeah I know, but it's really nothing, I promise." said Tai smiling though it didn't seem true.

"Okay Tai." said Kari looking at him not quite believing the smile; however she just decided to let it go. "Just try to enjoy yourself."

Just then the counselor for their group got up and told them to get their belongings and to line up so they could get their cabins. Tai turned to get his and Kari's bags, when he saw a weird creature that looked like a dinosaur. "What the heck?!"

"What is it Tai?" asked Sora, who had heard his shout

"I just saw a strange creature." he said but when he looked back out the window it was gone.

"Tai, are you sure you're okay?" asked Kari

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I'm going to lie down once we get our cabin." said Tai sitting down. "Kari will you go see where we go?"

"We'll probably be in the same cabin since we all signed up at the same time," said Matt "but do you mind checking for me and TK?"

"I don't mind, Matt." said Kari. "Sora, will you come with me?"

"Sure Kari." she said and they left to find out where they were going to be that year. When they came back Sora was smiling about something and Tai had a funny feeling as to why. "We're in the same cabin as last year guys."

"Great." said Tai instantly cheering up. _'That means Yuuki's with us.'_

* * *

Meanwhile Yuuki sat in her seat with Autumn grumbling how she hated going to camp and how she hated stuck up people. Autumn sighed as she listened to her sister and knew that it was going to be a long summer. She looked at Starla and nodded, so she walked toward them and leaned in.

"Yuuki do you remember Tai Kamiya?"

"Yeah, why?" Yuuki asked instantly alert. Whenever her sisters bombed her like that it wasn't normally good for her.

"I think he likes you." said her sister

"Yeah right." Yuuki said hardly daring to believe it.

"I've seen how he looks at you." Starla said to her defiant sister. "And I know you like him."

"I-I d-don't know w-what you mean." Yuuki said but she knew they were right about her liking him.

"Yes you do." Starla said. "Just tell him how you feel." Then she turned back to the front as they pulled in beside Tai's. It was then that Yuuki saw a strange creature. One that looked like a dragon.

"Oh boy, here we go again." she muttered but Autumn didn't seem to hear and her sisters didn't see the strange dragon. So the three of them just walked to the cabin, the same one they had the summer before. It was then that she remembered Tai was in that cabin. "Great this is going to be fun."

* * *

As Autumn and the others walked into the cabin, Autumn walked straight to where Kari was and asked her to walk with her. She wanted to know if they had gotten Tai to confess and hopefully get him to tell her sister. "Anything?"

"Yeah, he admitted it but doesn't want to confess, at least not right now." said Kari. "He's going to think about it."

"Good at least Tai's not acting weird." said Autumn

"Well, he is but about something different." Kari admitted "He won't talk about whatever it is though."

"Yuuki's the same." said Autumn. "She looked out the window and saw something, and now she's acting stranger than before."

"Hmmm." Kari said looking out the window and for a split second saw the same cat she saw on the way there, however after she blinked it was gone so she thought nothing else of it.

"Anyway, we need to set up our bunks." said Autumn "You want to share like last time?"

"Yeah, let's go set up." Kari smiled and they went to the same bunks that they had had the year before and sat everything up.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai pulled Sora to the said and asked her if she would keep a secret from Matt and the other. He knew that whatever he saw wasn't his imagination and knew that Sora wouldn't laugh at him. Confused Sora agreed to keep the secret, and then she asked what was going on

"Will you really?" asked Tai wanting to be certain

"Yeah Tai I can, so what's going on?"

"When we were pulling in I saw an orange dinosaur looking creature and this isn't the first time I've seen him. He was here last year too." said Tai "Have you noticed anything weird?"

"No I haven't, but that is strange. Hmmm, I wonder if anyone else has seen anything." said Sora, however just then she heard her name on the wind but no one else was around besides the two of them. "Well that was strange."

"What was?" asked Tai who hadn't heard anything

"I heard my name being called on the wind, just now."

"That's weird, we're the only ones over this way." said Tai as Matt walked over to them. "Sora…"

"Matt what's wrong?" asked Sora noticing the look on Matt's face ignoring Tai

"I was wondering if either of you heard a sound like a wolf calling out." said Matt with a troubled look

"No but I just heard my name being called in the wind."

"And I saw a dinosaur." said Tai. "maybe we should ask Kari or TK if they've noticed anything."

"Autumn and Yuuki as well." Matt agreed however just at that moment Kari came running over looking worried.

"Kari what is it?" asked Tai as TK joined them as well.

"I heard someone calling my name and begging for my help, then for a split second saw a white cat that I've seen before. The same one." said Kari

"How do you know it's the same?" asked Matt

"Because it was standing on it back legs alone." said Kari

"TK?" asked Matt

"I saw a weird creature that sort of looked like a big guinea pig, but with wings and like Kari I heard someone calling for my help." said TK as Yuuki ran over with Starla and Autumn

"Yuuki what's wrong?" asked Tai

"Something weird is going on outside, look." said Autumn hanging back. She hoped she was wrong but she had a feeling as to what the purple clouds meant.

Kari and Sora both looked out the window and was completely shocked. "What happened to the sky?!" they shouted together as they ran outside

"Matt…those are the same clouds I saw earlier." Tai said as they ran outside to look at the purple clouds and to catch up with the girls. "I told you something was weird."

"Dude not a good time to gloat." Matt griped "We need to get back inside."

However just then a huge green circle like thing appeared in the sky and shot out eight strange lights that landed in front of Tai and the others, knocking them all to the ground. After the dust settled Tai looked around and saw that everyone was at least in one piece. Then he turned back to the small crater and picked up the strange device.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tai

"We're alright." said Matt helping TK up. "Sora?"

"I'm okay." answered Kari

"I'm fine." said Sora

"Yuuki? Starla? Autumn?" asked Tai

"We're fine Tai." Said Yuuki as Kari picked up the strange device in front of her and wondered why it felt familiar.

"They look like remote devices of some kind." answered Autumn trying not to wince as she reminded herself of a friend of hers.

"What are they for?" asked Sora "And why did we get them?"

"Great no instructions." said Matt just as a huge wave came toward them.

"Forget that you guys! RUN!" shouted Tai.

"What is that?" asked Kari as she turned to run, however they were all lifted up instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh where am I?" Tai wondered as he came to a voice calling him. "W-who are you?" he asked the strange creature, who seemed to know him, thought a Tai was sure they had never met before.

"My name is Koromon, and I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"What do you mean you've been waiting to meet me?" asked Tai but decided that it could wait when he saw that he was alone and Kari wasn't anywhere near him. "Oh Kari?! Where are you?!"

"Who you looking for Tai?" Koromon asked as he hoped to keep up with Tai.

"My little sister." he said as he called out again. "I know that she got caught with the rest of us."

* * *

Meanwhile Sora and Kari were just coming to when she heard Tai calling for her. She was about to answer when she saw a strange looking puppy that she felt she had seen before and a plant like creature beside the puppy. Confused Kari looked at Sora and saw she was list to. So Kari decided to just go with it

"Who are you?" Kari asked

"I'm Salamon, and I'm your partner Digimon." sad the puppy

"And I'm your partner Sora, my name is Yokomon."

"Digimon?" Sora asked confused

"Sora?" They heard a voice calling from the bushes.

"Matt, is that you?" She called back

"Yeah." he said coming through the bushes with TK. "Looks like we're all here."

"Kari you alright?" asked TK as he held on to a strange looking creature.

"Wait where's Tai?" Kari asked getting up. "I know I heard him calling out to me."

"I'm alright." he said as he walked through the brushes with Yuuki and Starla. "The only one missing is Autumn."

"Knowing her, she's already exploring." said Yuuki shaking her head at her sister. Autumn loved to explore new places. "Does anyone know where we are?"

"I don't know, do you Sora?" asked Kari

"I don't know either, Yokomon?"

"You're in the digital world." said Yokomon

"And what is the Digital World exactly?" asked Yuuki

"It's our home." said Salamon

"So why is it we're here?" asked Kari as Autumn jumped down from a tree shocking everyone except for the Digimon.

"I can tell you." she said as she looked at Digimon everyone had and smiled. They were the same ones she had met when she met Petimeramon. "Hi guys, good to see you again."

"AUTUMN!" shouted Salamon and Yokomon surprising the others that they seemed to know one another.

"Autumn what are you talking about?" asked Yuuki. Just then they were joined by another strange creature, however this one Yuuki TK and Kari felt like they knew him.

"What's up Salamon, Yokomon?" asked Autumn

"We found our partners." They both said with a smile.

"I see that." said Autumn "Anyway Yuuki, I know a lot about this place because I've been here once before."

"What do you mean?" asked Tai confused

"Later Tai." said Autumn "Right we need to get out of this forest." she paused as if she was hearing something the others weren't "Salamon do you know if the others are at the Fire Terminal? You know the warriors?"

"They are, I felt their presences just before you all got here." said Salamon. "Do you want to lead or should I?"

"I will." said Autumn "You need to stay with Kari, after all Wizardmon is the only one here who's digivolved and strong enough to face a fight. You guys aren't really strong enough yet."

"Autumn I'm confused." Said Yuuki

"It's alright, come on you guys." she said

"Alright." said Salamon jumping up to Kari's shoulder

"I hope this isn't a bad thing." said Tai picking up Koromon

"Me neither." said Matt as he picked Tsunamon

"Same here." Sora said as she picked Yokomon.

"I'm sure that if it was bad Autumn would know." said Starla as she placed Moonmon on her own shoulder. "She seems to know more about this than we do."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Flame terminal two boys walked up to a girl with a cap on and three other boys. "What's going on guys?"

"We're not sure JP." Said Takuya "But whatever it is we're not enough and they called in eight new ones."

"Do we know who they are?" asked Kouji through a cough. Takuya knew that Kouji was sick but they needed his help. He just hoped his friend would be alright.

"I think they're in the Forest Terminal." said Zoe looking up

"Did you see who they were?" asked Kouichi

"No, but I sensed their Digimon partners in the forest." said Zoe. "I think we should get on a trailmon and head over that way. I mean they won't really be able to defend themselves right now."

"Unless she's with them." Kouichi said quietly but Kouji and Takuya both heard what he had said and Kouji sighed as they walked toward Angler, who had agreed to take them to the forest.

"Hey Kouichi is Kouji alright?" asked Takuya

"I think he hopes Starla isn't there." said Kouichi. "I mean I know one of them is Starla, but still I think he hopes I'm wrong. It's either that or the thing with his step mother and out father about them moving."

"Hey you okay?" asked Zoe walking over to the light warrior.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said boarding the train, but they could all tell that he wasn't.

"No you're not." said Zoe getting on after him. "But you obviously don't want to talk." then she walked to the opposite side and sat down.

"It's not that Zoe, I'm just not over my cold quite yet." said Kouji. "That's all." however Zoe just ignored him as she knew it was something entirely different that was bothering him. Of course they didn't know about her being an empath, except for Takuya.

"Kouji we all know you better than that." said JP as he got on and walked to the others side of the car and sat down. "So what's up?"

Kouji just sighed and looked out the window. He just wished his friends would drop it which was why he said he wasn't over his cold, which he wasn't. He knew that Takuya and Kouichi knew what was going on back home, but he didn't want JP Zoe or Tommy, all of which Kouji felt closer to than anyone besides his brother and Takuya, to worry "Look it's nothing really. Let's just get to the Forest Terminal and find out who the new guys are."

"Sounds good to me." said Zoe

"Alright you guys." Takuya said walking to Zoe and sitting beside her. "We all set?"

"I am."

"Me too." said Tommy

"Can I sleep on the way there?" asked JP causing them all to laugh except for Kouji, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm good." said Kouichi. "Figure Autumn's there so…"

"Hmm." said Kouji as he continued to look out the window. Takuya sighed as he heard him and knew it was going to be a long day.

"Autumn? I wonder who else is there then." said Zoe remembering the girl from the summer before.

"I'd say her sisters are probably there." said Kouichi "I don't know who else it would be."

"Hmmm."

"Anyway we'll find when we get there." said Kouji and he walked to another car.

"Oh boy, Kouichi come on." said Takuya and the two followed the light warrior.

"I wish they would leave him alone." said Zoe after they closed the door to the car they were in.

"Why? Takuya and Kouichi seem to know what's going on more than we do." said JP "I mean come on Takuya knows what he's doing."

"Yes, but they don't understand when Kouji wants to be left alone or doesn't want to talk."

"Well Kouichi is his brother…" Tommy said. "Maybe he can understand better than we can."

"Maybe, I guess we'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kouichi walked into the car with Takuya and sighed when he saw that Kouji had taken to his sulking form. He hated whenever Kouji sulked because he always became unsociable and it was pretty annoying. And it was all because of their father and Kouji's step mother.

"Kouji this is ridiculous." said Kouichi "If you keep this up you're going to get hurt during a fight."

"I know, but I can't help it Kouichi." said Kouji "I don't want to move again and lose my friends."

"Then don't." said Takuya suddenly. "You can live with me; my parents won't mind you staying with me since I have my own place now."

Kouji sighed, and then looked at his brother and best friend. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem." said Takuya. "Now come on we need to get to the others and to the Forest. Besides if Starla is there I'm sure she'll want to see the normal you and not the anti-social you."

"Ha, ha." said Kouji as they walked back into the car with the others.

"Told you Zoe." said JP

"So they got him back in here and out of his anti-social bubble." said Zoe. "I bet something's still bothering him, but I won't pry."

Kouji just laughed at the sound of his two friends bickering. "Well glad to see something's haven't changed in four years." he said. "Thanks Zoe."

"You're welcome." Zoe said. She knew it was for more than not prying but she wouldn't say anything else.

"Hey it looks like we're almost there." said Tommy looking out the window. Just then there was a loud blast that shook the whole car and they all knew it was time.

"Let's do this, guys." Takuya shouted as he transformed into Agunimon. Zoe then followed and transformed into Kazemon as did JP and Tommy, however Kouji and Kouichi bother transformed into their best forms and the six went toward the terminal as Wizardmon was thrown out.

"That's Autumn's Wizardmon!" Kouichi shouted.

"I got him." said Zoe as she caught the mage Digimon.

"Wizardmon what happened?" asked Takuya

"Autumn and the others were trying to get out of the Forest since the others weren't strong enough yet, but we were attacked by an unknown Digimon." he said. "I led them to Seraphimon's place and Sorceremon is trying to protect them but he won't last long. Their numbers keep adding."

"Zoe will you stay here with Wizardmon while we handle this?" asked Takuya

"Of course." She said sliding to her beast form."

"JP, Tommy, you guys stay here as well and cover Zoe." said Takuya taking charge. "The three of us will head to the castle."

"Right." the two said as the others took off.

_'I just hope we're not too late.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Remembrance

When the strike first came Starla couldn't believe it, but Autumn, who had been there before, pushed Kari out of the way twisting her ankle in the process. Then after Wizardmon got thrown from the battle, Starla lost track of everything. That was until a large black wolf like Digimon came in front of them growing as he stood over Autumn.

"Who are you?" Kari asked it a little scared

"Jäger Lowemon!" Autumn said shocking Kari and Starla, both of whom had rushed to her side after she fell. "Agunimon! Kendo Garurumon!"

"You know them?" Sora asked shocked as well. It was obvious that Autumn had been there well before them and knew more about the place than she let on.

"I do." said Autumn.

"How?" Kari asked

"You alright Autumn?" Agunimon asked ignoring Kari.

"Later Kari." Autumn said to her friend understanding why Takuya was trying to push her away. Kouichi was the same way with her when she first came.

"Okay..." Kari said a little ticked that she had been given the cold shoulder by a Digimon.

"I hurt my ankle, other than that I'm fine." Autumn said looking at the others that had come with them. "You guys have a lot of friends."

"Takuya, you and Kouji go help Sorcermon and the others. I'll stay with Autumn." said Kouichi

"Alright Kouichi." Takuya said and the two left.

"I'm confused." said Kari "I thought you guys were Digimon."

"We are in a way." said Kouichi as he slid evolved into his human form and then he looked at Autumn. "I take it you haven't told them."

"I didn't get the chance, Shadow Leomon attacked us." said Autumn then she remembered her own Digimon. "Wizardmon!" she said trying to stand but couldn't. "Ow."

"Autumn! We should really have someone look at your ankle." said Kari as she caught her friend

"Calm down Autumn." said Kouji as he walked back to his brother with Takuya and Leomon, a friend of Agumon's who had joined them to help out. "Zoe and the others are with him. Leomon we'll meet you at the Gate."

"Alright." he said and left.

"Zoe can look at her when we get back to them." said Takuya "My name is Takuya by the way and you guys obviously know Kouji and Kouichi already." he said to the others but they just looked at one another confused. However they knew if Autumn trusted them, they were friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoe was trying to help Wizardmon; but he was rejecting her as he tried to get back to Autumn and the others. "Wizardmon, are you okay? Can you walk?" asked Zoe annoyed.

"Yes I'm more worried about Autumn and the others though." said Wizardmon groaning as he got up.

"Here, I'll carry you back. It'll be faster if I fly anyways." Zoe sighed.

"Well it looks like the others are coming back." said JP as he landed beside the others.

"Oh so they are." Zoe said shocked.

"Autumn, are you alright?" asked Wizardmon as they got closer and saw her on Kouichi's back.

"I'm f-" Autumn started

"Zoe we need you to look at her ankle." Kouichi interrupted his girlfriend. He hated when she tried to be tough. "Alright." said Zoe sliding back to her human form as Kouichi sat her down.

"Guys I'm fine." said Autumn as Zoe bent down to look at her ankle. "OW!" Zoe set to work looking over Autumn's ankle, trying not to hurt her. After a couple minutes she stood back up.

"It's definitely twisted, possibly sprained. I don't think it's broken though."

"What happened exactly?" asked JP as they carried her back to Angler.

"I'm not sure really." said Autumn "One minute we were fine and were almost out of the forest when Shadow Leomon attacked us. I don't even know how they knew we were there."

"It's probably whomever came from the firewall." said Kouji, confusing the others "He probably told them." "Firewall?" asked Sora confused.

"It's a long story." said Kouichi "Guys I'm going to take them to Genai. He's the only one that can answer the questions that you know they have."

"Alright."

"Who's Genai?" asked Kari

"He's...a friend." said Autumn, but the others could tell that something was up. Yuuki could tell that she was hiding something.

"Well let's meet him then." said Sora

"Yeah." said Kouichi. "You guys think you can handle the call without me for a bit?" he asked looking at Zoe, knowing she would be the voice of reason.

"Yeah." she said.

"Alright." said Kouichi digivolving to his beast form. "Zoe will you help Autumn?"

"Of course." Zoe answered, digivolving to Zephyrmon.

"Zoe we'll meet you at the Dark Gate; Kouichi you too alright?" asked Takuya

"Alright."

"Yeah." said Kouichi "Come on you guys."

* * *

Autumn sighed as Zoe carried her toward Ophanimon's castle where Genai lived. She hated being weak and with her ankle like it was, well that was what she was. Zoe looked down at her after a moment "Stop it."

"I can't help it, I hate being weak."

"You're not weak. You got hurt protecting someone. You may not be able to walk right now, but that doesn't make you weak."

"Yeah I just wish I felt the same." said Autumn "I mean I knew Kari was the target but I don't know how or why." "Autumn, you are strong. Ever wondered why you were named Autumn?" asked Zoe then she added "Genai will answer that, I'm sure."

"How would you know Zoe?" Autumn asked amused by how Zoe was always changing like the wind, which was her element.

"Because he knows all and I've been here before too, remember? Or did you mean about your name?"

"My name Zoe. I know about Genai."

"I may have asked your parents about your name. Also though, it's your personality and who you are. You are strong like an oak and unforgiving like the autumn winds. You are also changing like the leaves and are a warm person like sitting by the fire wrapped in a loved one's arms."

"But I'm still worried about the attack, and how they knew we were there." said Autumn smiling. She loved the way Zoe was always there to cheer her up. "I mean when I saw the clouds back home I knew it was big but I didn't know how big."

"We were called back and you all got pulled into this, so it's something pretty big."

"I know but I wonder what would be big enough to bring you six back, four years later."

"I don't know yet, but we'll talk to Genai."

"Yeah I know, and it makes me nervous." said Autumn.

Just then Yuuki looked back and saw her sister's worried expression. "Hey Kari did Autumn say anything to you about last summer?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I think she knows more about this than she's letting on."

"It certainly seems that way. She recognized the Digimon like she's seen them before and knows her way around like she's been here before. I wonder..."

"What? That she's been here?" asked Yuuki

"Yeah."

"It makes sense." said Starla "It would explain why she was so eager to come back this year."

"Yeah."

"The question is why are we here?" asked Starla as they got to a beautiful castle surrounded by white flowers.

"Welcome." said an old man standing in front of the doors. "I've been expecting you. Kouichi, Zoe it's wonderful to see you again, though you should be getting to the Dark Gate and back to the others."

"We know Genai. Zoe you head on back." said Kouichi. "I'll teleport there through the shadows."

"Alright someone come and take Autumn." she said

"I've got her." said Kari

"Alright, please follow me." said Genai after Kari took Autumn from Zoe.

"Zoe let the others know I'll be there soon." said Kouichi as she left.

"I will." said Zoe as she flew off while Kari helped Autumn by giving her support so she could walk and they followed Genai.

"Maybe you can answer our questions. Like why we're here." said Tai

"I don't know myself why the ancient ones called you seven in and not the others that have Digimon and know about it."

"What do you mean others?" asked Kouichi shocked. "How many are there?"

"No one knows for sure Kouichi." said Autumn sitting down "But I'd say anyone who has ever seen a Digimon qualifies. Like me for instance."

"Like all of us here?" asked Kari, ever curious.

"Yeah." said Autumn. Then she looked at Genai who nodded. "Do you guys remember when we all lived at Heighten View Terrace, about ten years ago?"

"Yeah I remember." said Sora

"What about it?" asked Kari

"That's what links the eight of us together. There was a fight between a fire breathing Digimon and a flying one." said Autumn

"I remember that. I was outside and Tai came out after me." said Kari

"Yeah I remember that too." said Matt. "It was before TK and I were split up."

"I remember watching it from my window." Sora replied as Kari suddenly remembered something.

"See we were all there when it happened. That's why we were chosen." said Autumn. Then she turned to Kouichi and smiled "I know you're worried but you really need to head back to the others. They'll need you more than ever."

"Alright, just be careful." said Kouichi as he melted into the shadows.

"What is it Kari?" asked Tai who had noticed the look Kari had on her face.

"Oh yeah, what do these do?" she asked pulling her digivice out of her pocket.

"Those help your Digimon digivolve to their next stage. Like Wizardmon here is the champion state of Petimeramon." said Genai "Autumn will you please while I get the map."

"Of course, Guys look." she said as she pulled her own out except it no longer looked like the ones the rest of them had. "See my Digimon was known as Petimeramon until all the battles he had been in caused him to stay as Wizardmon. Petimeramon was the name of the first form I met when I met the rest of the Digimon here."

"So that's how you knew Salamon and Yokomon." said Yuuki understanding finally.

"Ohh, okay. But then what did he mean by digivolve?" asked Kari

"It's the process of how they get stronger." said Autumn. "Wizardmon is the champion form of my Digimon, though I don't know what yours would be except for Patamon."

"What do you mean?" asked TK confused. "How do you know about his?"

"I met his champion form the first time I was here." said Autumn, but Kari could tell she wasn't being truthful. Autumn was definitely hiding something.

"So what form did we meet?" asked Sora.

"They were in training except for Salamon, who for some reason had already digivolved to the rookie stage. Now however, they're all in the rookie stage." said Autumn and seeing that she was confusing the others more added "You'll understand in time."

* * *

Meanwhile Kouichi walked through the Continent of Darkness and went to the Dark Terminal where he knew the others would be waiting for him and Zoe. He didn't really want to leave Autumn alone, with none of the others knowing the truth about the digiworld, but he also knew that Autumn was right. They needed to find out about the call. They also knew that Ophanimon and Seraphimon would be at Cherubimon's castle because of what happened in the forest. That and Sorcermon told them when they were at the forest terminal that he was waiting for them there. That was why they went to the Continent, Kouichi's Continent.

"Hey guys." he said walking up wondering where Zoe was, knowing that she should have been there before him since she left before he did.

"Hey Autumn alright?" asked Kouji as his brother walked up.

"Hey guys." said Zoe, finally arriving

"Anyway you guys ready?" asked Takuya as he stood in front of Buffalo.

"Yeah I'm ready." she said staying as Zephyrmon.

"Let's go." Zoe watched as Kouichi got on the train and though he acted like nothing was wrong as they got on, Zoe could tell something was troubling him.

"You going to fly there?" he asked noticing she didn't dedigivolve.

"Yeah I was planning to. Why?"

"Just wondering." said Kouichi as he got on, but when he went to the very back Kouji started to worry about him. It wasn't often that Kouichi acted like that and when he did Kouji knew something was bothering him but he didn't want to pry.

"Alright then let's get going." Zoe said

"Kouichi you okay?" Kouji asked as they started moving.

"Yeah I'm just...never mind." he said then he laid down on the bench. Kouji took it as a sign that he didn't want to talk and looked at Takuya, Takuya sighed and walked over to the door.

"Guys I'm going to fly with Z." he said pulling out his detector and transforming into his beast form, then he flew out the door and up to Zoe. Zoe had decided to stay near the train in case she had gotten too tired and needed to return to her human form. She had heard the conversation that Kouji and Kouichi had but didn't pry into it when she saw Takuya flying up to her.

"Hey Zoe do you know what Kiamichi's problem is?" he asked as he joined her.

"I have a hunch." she said "What? I don't mean to pry, but Kouichi's like a brother to me and well..."

"He's worried about Autumn and why she got hurt. I think he also might be worried about what Autumn said about Kari being the target." said Zoe shocking Takuya. He had a feeling when he found out that Kari was there it wasn't good but now with him knowing this, he knew it was bad.

"Why was my cousin the target?" he wondered "I mean this is her first time here right? So why her?" The two then flew in silence as Takuya continued to think about the information that Zoe had just given him_. 'I don't get it. Sure when we got here we were more a target than the others Ophanimon called but why...'_ Takuya stopped in midair as he finally realized the meaning behind the dreams he had been having for weeks before they were called back. "Not him! No!"

"Who, Takuya?" asked Zoe confused.

"Not many know this but my uncle and some of his friends came here when they were kids and fought with a Digimon name Azuramon. I think it's him and he knows about Kari."

"Well that doesn't sound good." said Zoe

"And the bad part is Kari has a special ability. One I believe he knows." Takuya said shocking Zoe.

"What kind of special ability?" she asked

"One that causes her to understand things others don't. She can see into the hearts of People and I'd say Digimon as well. My guess is Azuramon knows this and he wants to stop her." Takuya told her. What he didn't tell Zoe was that he knew who Azuramon really was and though he lead her on to believe he was a Digimon, the truth was he wasn't one at all and had a closer relationship to him and his cousins than anyone knew.

"Geez. It's bad enough with me being so intuitive and empath, now this too. Life just got so much more complicated. I promise we will protect Kari at all costs Takuya." said Zoe, she knew he was keeping something from her but she wouldn't ask. She knew that when the time came he would tell her.

"I figure that's why Kouichi's worried now that I know the problem." said Takuya. "But we got a bigger problem right now." "Yeah."

"I just hope that Tai can keep Kari out of trouble." said Takuya as they flew on toward the Rose Morning Star.

"He's her brother, so wouldn't he want to?" asked Zoe confused

"It's not that he won't want to, Kari's headstrong. When she says she's going to do something there isn't much that stands in her way." said Takuya

"Well that's no good."

"No it's not and that's what has me worried. Kouichi knows Kari well and how she is. He also knows that Autumn is her best friend and that she wouldn't hesitate to help her. That's what worries him." said Takuya then he looked back into the train. "Listen, don't say anything about this to JP or Tommy. I'm sure Kouichi's either told or will tell Kouji when he gets the chance."

"Takuya, you know me, or at least you should, I stay out of things when I know someone doesn't want to talk. JP and Tommy will find out when they need to."

"Yeah I know. Thanks Zoe."

* * *

Meanwhile Starla was walking through the castle looking at all the books that lined the shelves and smiled. If it wasn't for them being in a weird world and being chased she would love to be here. It was like she was in heaven for book lovers. And she loved to read. It was her passion, like exploring was Autumn's and soccer was Yuuki's, just like it was for Tai.

Starla smiled when she realized that the two had more in common than they realized. Just then Kari walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Starla."

"Hey Kari what's up?" she asked turning around.

"I was wondering what autumn meant about me being the target in that attack."

"I don't know Kari." said Starla, who was wondering the same thing. "I mean it doesn't make sense, because this is our first time here so no one would know about us." Starla just shook her head. "You would have to ask Autumn, but you know as well as I do she won't tell you."

"Yeah, but I won't give up finding out." Starla just smiled at Kari's attitude then turned back to the books. "You know, I was thinking about what Autumn said about us being chosen because of what happened ten years ago."

"What have you come up with in your thoughts?" asked Kari

"I wasn't there during the battle." said Starla quietly "I didn't even know you guys until Autumn and Yuuki came to Obadia to live with mom and Jay. So why am I here?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Autumn." said Kari. "Or maybe Genai knows, where did he go though?"

"I don't know. He said something about a map then disappeared." said Starla "As for asking Autumn she's sleeping."

"Let's let her sleep."

"After what happened earlier I agree." said Starla as Yuuki walked up to them. "What's up Yuuki?"

"Kari can I...um...talk to you?" asked Yuuki

"Sure Yuuki. What's on your mind?" asked Kari

"Um can we talk alone?" Yuuki asked blushing slightly.

"Starla, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Actually I'm going to lie down myself." said Starla smiling. She had a feeling what was on her sister's mind.

"Alright, thank you. So what's up Yuuki? Is it about my brother?" Kari asked suddenly

"Actually yes." she said blushing more. "Is he...um seeing anyone?"

"No, he isn't seeing anyone at all." Kari said smiling

"Um do you think he would like me?" she asked hesitantly

"Yeah, I think he might." Kari said smiling Yuuki smiled then hugged Kari.

"Thank you. And don't worry about earlier. I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"You're welcome and maybe it is."

"No it isn't." said Autumn walking over to them with Wizardmon's help.

"Maybe it is though." Kari said stubbornly.

"It was mine. I shouldn't have let Genai know I was here. It let him know." said Autumn

"Who is him?" asked Kari confused

"Not now and not by name." said Autumn "Believe me you aren't ready."

"Why do you say I'm not ready? And I still say Maybe it is my fault. Maybe it is my fault because I have a special ability and maybe whoever HE is, knows about it." Kari protested.

"Kari don't." said Autumn "It's not, you it's me. He knows I'm here and if I'm here this time, it's for a reason. Last time I got here was due to a portal right outside our house four years ago."

"But what is it about this guy that has him attacking Kari?" asked Yuuki.

"He knows that Kari can destroy him." said Autumn seriously.

"I don't think that's what it is Autumn." said Kari "I think he knows about my ability somehow."

"Kari you can destroy him, and he knows it. But not now." said Autumn

"Look, Yuuki I have to go see Genai, will you look after the others?" she asked as Kouichi came stumbling out of the darkness. "KOUICHI!"

"I'm trying to tell you, it has to do with my ability that really only I know about. Some of my family does too, but not everyone. That's what brought you back, isn't it Kouichi? How did you get hurt though?"

"We...were attacked..." he said then he passed out.

"Crap. Kari will you help me?" asked Yuuki.

"Of course." Kari then helped Yuuki carry Kouichi to a bed.

"Wizardmon I'll be fine, go find the others." said Autumn as she made her way to her boyfriend. "Kari will you get me some cool water and tell Tai to get in here?"

"Alright, but I really have to tell you what I'm trying to tell you. Not with Tai around though." She said as she left to go get Tai and some cool water. She returned a few minutes later with Tai and the water, then she went back to the hallway of books and started thinking.

"Alright, Yuuki go tell Sora, Matt and TK to come in here as well. We need to stay together" said Autumn annoyed with Kari. She knew the marks on Kouichi weren't any random Digimon. They were from him.

"Alright. You want Kari too?" Yuuki asked a little annoyed at her sister as well. "Yes." said Autumn "Tai help me turn him." and the two set to work on his back.

Meanwhile Yuuki walked to Kari and sighed. "You know she's just trying."

"I know but she needs to understand something. The ability I was trying to tell you both about is that I can see into people's hearts. Digimon too, I think."

"Kari I know how it is. You aren't the only one with abilities." said Yuuki, shocking Kari.

"I believe that but some of my family knows about my ability and since I was targeted then maybe, whoever HE is knows my family members that know about my secret. What's your ability though?"

"I can hear things, plus a few other things. No one besides you knows though. That's why I was so hesitant to talk to Tai." said Yuuki sadly.

"That makes sense. Don't worry about Tai though, just talk to him if there's ever a chance."

"Yeah come on she wants us all together. I think she's going to tell us something."

"Another riddle? Or that We're not ready for something? No thanks. I'd rather talk to Genai or my cousin, Takuya. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. But I think it's something else." said Yuuki, as they walked back to the others.

"Fine, I'll come listen to whatever it is. I'm still not happy with her though." Yuuki sighed and looked at her.

"I don't blame you, but now you know why I didn't tell even my sister what I could do and I ask that you don't either."

"I won't and please don't tell Tai. I'll tell him eventually."

"I know and I won't." said Yuuki as they walked back into the room with the others. "Autumn?" Yuuki asked when she saw her staring out the window. Kari went over by Sora waiting for Autumn to answer.

Autumn sighed and turned to the others then she looked at Kari. "Did you ever hear your parents talk about a guy called Azura?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he's not a person." Kouji said walking in holding Takuya up. "Tai?"

"Right." he said and took his cousin. Then he laid him on the other bed.

"Takuya! Is he alright, Kouji?" asked Kari startled. She had never seen him so beaten up before.

"He'll be fine." said Kouji sitting down beside Starla. "It's my fault anyway. He took the blow meant for me." he said punching a hole in the wall.

"What about the others?" asked Autumn "Kouichi passed out almost as soon as he got here."

"They're fine and on their way here but it wasn't a random strike. He knows we're here." Kouji said. "I got here sooner because of my speed." Kari went over and sat by Takuya, putting her head in her hands. Kouji looked at the boy who had been like a brother to him the last four years and sighed at his cousin, whom Kouji considered family though they weren't. "Kari, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Takuya would risk his life for anyone. Besides, it's my fault. Please, don't ask why, it just is. So who is this Azura then?"

"He's an overlord that has nearly everything in the digital world under his control. Only the three castles can stand against him." said Genai walking in with three Digimon, two that both Kari and TK felt connected to.

"Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, these are the ones that came when the call was sent." said Tommy as they walked in.

"I see but there is one missing." said Ophanimon.

"What do you mean, there's one missing?" asked Sora.

"According to legend our world would fall to darkness and there would come nine warriors from another land." said Seraphimon.

"However there's only eight of you."

"So we need to somehow find the ninth child, right?" asked Kari, looking at Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Yes." said Ophanimon "However the ninth child isn't here in the digital world and we do not know who they are."

"I think I might have an idea. Hey Tai, wasn't Taiyou supposed to come to camp this summer? Get out of Heightenview Terrace?" asked Kari

"You're right she was." said Tai, "But I think she broke her ankle and couldn't make it."

"That's right. She called us the day before and mentioned that. I wonder if she could be the ninth child. It would make sense, she was there."

"If that is the case you must find the crests for you to be able to go home." said Cherubimon.

"That it would." said Tai answering his sister. Then he looked at Cherubimon. "What are the crests?"

"They are the keys for us to go home." said Autumn suddenly.

"Autumn please show your crest of Kindness?" asked Ophanimon

"Of course." she said and she pulled out a strange necklace and inside was a strange shape that none of the others had seen. "This is the Crest of Kindness."

"And there are others." said JP as he walked in with Zoe.

"You'll know when you're near a crest because your digivices will beep and glow." said Zoe as she walked in with JP.

"But what are they besides keys?" asked Tai. "I mean there has to be more to it right?"

"Well yes but that's easier to experience than explain." answered Zoe. Autumn sighed. This was exactly why she didn't want to tell them.

"Zoe was it him that attacked you guys?"

"Azura, you mean? Yeah, it was him. Autumn, I sense you want to protect them but you're not helping them or yourself keeping things secret."

"Thanks." she said sourly, then she sighed. "Guys come one, I think it's time to find your crests and get home."

"Alright." said Yuuki not exactly surprised that Autumn was hiding things. She looked at Kari and nodded.

"Autumn, can I talk to you a moment? Alone?" asked Kari

"Sure." she said as the others walked out. "What is it?"

"What I was trying to tell you earlier. My ability is that I can see into people's hearts. I think Digimon too. Azura knew my parents, and somehow he must've learned about my ability. Why else would I be a target?"

"I know about your ability, but that isn't the reason he wanted to get rid of you." said Autumn looking past her toward Ophanimon.

"How did you know already?" Kari asked, shocked.

"Let's just say I know someone who knows you very well." Autumn said, as Ophanimon shook her head.

"Stop with the secrets. Please! I understand you want to protect me and everyone but all the secrets do is hurt me. I feel like you don't trust me anymore."

"It's not me this time." said Autumn. "it's just not time for you to know about her. Believe me."

"Then why do you mention things?" asked Kari, walking away after she said that. Autumn sighed as she watched Kari walk away. Ophanimon walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing Autumn. It's not time for her to know the link that you two have."

"I know that but I can't stand her being upset with me." Autumn said, walking away from her old friend and towards Sora. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" asked Sora. "I need your help. What I'm going to tell you stays between us. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Kari and TK have been here before and fought Azura with me and Yuuki. But something happened during the battle and now they have abilities and don't remember being here."

"I think things feel familiar to them. TK and Kari especially. Did you see the look on their face when they looked at Seraphimon and Ophanimon?"

"I did and that's why I don't want you to say anything. You see they were their old partners." Autumn said. "The four of us were walking down the street to Tai's soccer game, when there was a bright light and we were pulled into the digiworld."

"That's why you guys never showed up. I remember Tai was so upset after the game." said Sora.

"Yeah, though we were gone for just the length of the game; which I thought was weird ." said Autumn "But when we got here, Kari saw that there was another person here."

"Someone else was here too?"

"Yeah. His name was Ryo Akiyama, and he took charge of us. We met Petimeramon and the other Digimon that you guys saw in the forest but I had no idea they were meant for you guys." said Autumn "We had a lot of battles just the five of us but we managed to defeat Quartz, who was the cause of it all. However the battle released Azura, who had been sealed away by the originals.

"It was then that Kari's Gatomon and TK's Patamon digivolved to mega forms and sacrificed themselves to seal him away again."

"Oh wow. And, you don't think by hiding the truth from them, you're really doing more harm than good? I know you care about them and want to protect them but sometimes, you can't hide things from the people you care about. That puts them in more danger. I think they might remember on their own but still..." said Sora but Autumn shook her head.

"It's not that I 'm hiding it. I can't tell them. Azura made sure that I couldn't." Autumn said sadly. "Anyone else I can but Kari, TK, or Yuuki, I can't say anything, and don't think I haven't tried. I've watched for eight years as we grew up; them develop the abilities they got from him being resealed, but every time I try to tell them how they got them, I'm held back."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but I don't think Kari would be quite so upset if you told her that you can't tell her. Instead of whatever it is you told her that made her so upset."

"I've tried to tell her what happened, but I can't even tell her I'm blocked."

"Well that's annoying. I guess you'll have to let them continue to remember on their own and try to have the past not come up anymore. Or have Ophanimon sad Seraphimon talk to Kari and TK at least."

"I agree." said Autumn turning to leave. "Thanks Sora."

"No problem."

"Ophanimon, Seraphimon can I speak with you guys?" asked Autumn walking back to the two angels.

"Of course Autumn."

"What is it?" asked Seraphimon.

"You need to tell Kari and TK everything." said Autumn. "Otherwise they'll be in more danger."

"She's right." said Seraphimon. "Ophanimon?"

"Very well." said the angel and she went to where Kari walked off to.

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course. Maybe you can explain why you seem so familiar to me."

"That is why I wanted to talk with you. Will you walk with me?"

"Alright." she said and the two walked down the row of books. "Kari does anything here seem familiar to you?" asked Ophanimon

"Honestly, everything seems vaguely familiar. Almost like I've been here before."

"That's because you have." said Ophanimon, stopping in front of a book and pulling it out. "Have a look."

"Okay." Kari said. She then took the book and started looking through it. As she looked through it she started getting flashes of memories. She then passed out, remembering her time in the digital world eight years ago.

"Kari?" asked Tai walking over. .

"Tai, not now." said Autumn stopping him.

"You see Kari, you have been here before." said Ophanimon, helping her up. Kari accepted Ophanimon's help and then walked with her back to Autumn.

Autumn sighed and walked over her. "I know you're mad but-"

"Thank you for showing me the truth. Autumn, I'm sorry I got upset before. You couldn't tell me, could you?"

"No, I couldn't." said Autumn sadly. "Anyone else I can but I can't with you, TK, or Yuuki." Kari then hugged her friend.

"It's okay, I remember now and it's not your fault you couldn't tell me."

"Thank you Kari." Autumn said hugging her back. "Listen you have to let Yuuki and TK-"

"Don't bother." TK said walking over to them.

"TK?" asked Kari

"Seraphimon told me everything." he said looking out the window.

"Oh. Are you okay though?" she asked.

"Well I finally understand why I can sense things now." said TK.

"I didn't know you also had an ability." Kari said shocked.

"I hid it because I didn't want to look like a freak." said TK. "Not even Matt knows."

"I understand that. I can see into people's and Digimon's hearts. I haven't told many people though, now you know too Tai." said Kari as he walked over to them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Kari looked away and said

"I wasn't sure what you would think."

"Oh Kari." Tai sighed

"Anyway Autumn we should go. If Azura has been released..." said TK.

"Yeah. Let's go catch up with everyone." said Kari.

"You're right." said Autumn then she smiled. "Though Kari, TK, I think you may want these." she held out their own tags and crests.

"Thank you Autumn." Kari said, as she puts her crest of Light around her neck once more.

"Thanks." said TK taking his as well as Yuuki walked up to them.

"So you remember as well." she said as she held her sincerity crest out but throwing daggers at her sister.

"Yuuki, don't be mad at her, she couldn't tell us. "Do you remember now too?"

"Yeah I remembered once I saw Ophanimon and Seraphimon." said Yuuki.

"Okay. Well Ophanimon showed me through a book and then I passed out remembering."

"Alright then we should get going." said Tai. "Kari don't say anything to the others."

"Oh. But why not? They're going to think it's strange that TK, Yuuki, and I suddenly know the place."

"Don't worry, Matt, Starla, and I will be fine." Tai said.

"And Sora knows because I told her what had happened eight years ago." said Autumn.

"Okay."

"Alright then, let's go." said Autumn. Then they joined the others and Matt could tell that there was something different about them but he couldn't tell what. Starla noticed it but didn't say anything. Sora looked at Kari then at Autumn who nodded and smiled. "You guys ready?"

"I am." said Matt.

"Same here." sad Starla.

"What about you, Sora?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, let's get going."

"Alright then. Zoe you send word when Kouichi wakes up alright?" Autumn asked. "Takuya as well."

"Alright. Be careful everyone." said Zoe. "We will." said Autumn and she led the group out of the castle and over to the train station and to their new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

IDisclamer: I do not own digimon or any of their characters.

A/N: This is being worked on by me and **inufan155687. **i wouldn't be writing this without her help, and ideas.

* * *

Sometimes people wish something exciting would happen in their lives. Like they would win the lottery or something major like that. But I doubt that anyone would count having digital monsters as partners, as a major life changer. But for me and seven others our lives were never the same after that summer when it started the day we met at camp…

A New Adventure

Chapter Four

Reunion

As they walked down the road Kari walked over to where Autumn was walking and asked if she was alright. Autumn said she was fine, but a little worried about Takuya and Kouichi and how Azura knew that they were there already. Kari sighed and smiled at her friend. She told her that it wasn't her fault anymore that it was hers, TK's, or Yuuki's. She told her that he probably sensed that they were there and knew that if they got their memories of the fight back, they would be able to stop him.

"I don't know Kari, it just seems that every move we mare he knows." Autumn sighed. "I mean look at what happened as soon as we left Ophanimon's castle. We were attacked as soon as we left. We just got lucky that Agumon digivolved to the champion stage and we were able to get out of there, but barely."

"So? It still doesn't mean that it's your fault." Kari said stubbornly. "I know him as well as you do and you know it."

"Yeah I know." said Autumn. "Come on let's get out of this desert."

"Alright." said Kari.

"Autumn, Kari what do we do about Azura?" asked Yuuki walking over to the other two that knew the truth about their enemy

"First we need to focus on find the crests and the ninth child, right Autumn?" Kari asked her best friend but she didn't answer making Kari wonder what was wrong.

"But how?" asked Yuuki

"The same way as last time." Autumn said joining them "Right Kari?"

"Right." said Kari, but she wondered why Autumn answered her sister but not her.

"Stil the question is, where do we look?" Yuuki asked "I mean they always seemed to find us when we needed them before."

"And they will again." said Kari "Remember what Genai told before and this time? Our digivices will beep and glow when we're near one."

"I know but I'm worried that there may be more than Azura in this." said Yuuki

"I hope you're wrong." said Kari "But I have a feeling you may be right. I don't like it."

"What do you guys mean?" asked Autumn confused which wasn't like her.

"There might be more than one evil force at work." said Kari

"Not goo, have you heard anything Yuuki?" asked Autumn

"No but I have a feeling. A bad one." said Yuuki "Something familiar, like we've fought it before."

"You don't mean him, do you?" Autumn asked understanding who they were talking about.

"I don't know." Yuuki said

* * *

Matt looked over to where the three girl were and frowned. He could tell that something had changed between Autumn, Kari, Yuuki, and TK baxk at Ophanimon's castle two weeks ago, but he was still tryong to figure out what it was. He also wondered why the four of the were being so secretive about what ever it was. Matt watched as his brother walked over to the girls and started talking to them, he was sure, about what ever the girls were talking about, which annoyed him immensely.

"What are they talking about that they cant tell us?" he asked. "And how is it that TK and the others suddenly knows what's going on?"

"I've noticed that as well and wondered the same thing." said Starla as Tai and Sora looked at one another. Tai nodded and they both looked at Starla and Matt.

"I wouldn't worry too much." said Tai "I mean if it was really important they would tell us I'm sure. Don't you agree Sora?"

"Yeah, they don't keep things that are really important a secret from us." said Sora trying to distract them

"I don't know you guys." said Matt looking over at the four. "I mean they've been acting different since we left the castle."

"DIferent, how?" asked Sora a little worried. She never knew that Matt was so observant.

"I mean TK has been acting like he knows something that we don't." said Matt

"And Yuuki is the same." said Starla looking at her two sisters

"Well I haven't noticed anything." said Sora nervously. "What about you Tai, anything different about Kari?"

"Nope." said Tai looking at hissister, but Matt could tell that something wasn't right. There was something Tai and Sora wasn't telling them.

Meanwhile TK was arguing with the others trying to get them to see the logic about them telling the others everything that they knew. "Still it may be best to tell them." said TK "I mean it's not right not to tell them."

"I don't know TK." said Autumn worried "I still don't think we should tell Star and Matt everything."

"What about you Kari?" asked TK

"Well Tai accidently found out and you only told Sora because you needed someone to talk to, Autumn." said Kari "So I don't know. I don't think its fair to keep the two of them in the dark while the rest of us knows the truth. But we really need to focus on finding their crests, so they don't need to know everything right now."

"Kari..." Autumn said, then she sighed. "Alright we had better tell them everything, like TK said."

"Well alright, but we really need to focus on finding the crests." Kari said taken back.

"Actually it may be better that they know." said Yuuki suddenly. Then she looked Kari. "Didn't you find your crest right after we learned everything?"

"Oh yeah, I did. Good point Yuuki." said Kari. "Okay let's tell them."

"Alright." said Autumn. "We'll tell them, since you've convinced me."

"Yeah whatever, Autumn." said Yuuki rolling her eyes as TK motioned for Matt and the others to join them.

"What's up you guys?" asked Matt walking over to them.

"There's something we need to tell you." Autumn said as they joined them

"Are you guys ready?" asked Kari "You might want to sit down."

"What do you mean?" asked Starla "Do you mean why you four have been acting strange since we left Ophanimon's castle?"

"What do you mean strange?" asked Kari

"You guys have been avoiding Matt and me since we left." said Starla. "And I don't think it's because you guys..."

"Starla stop." said Autumn "Kari I'll explain."

"Alright." said Kari then she walked over to her brother whlie sighed and looked at Matt and her sister.

"It started about eight years ago." she started.

"What do you mean eight years ago?" asked Matt confused

"It was just after I moved in with Yuuki and me, her, Kari, and TK were walking to Tai and Sora's soccer game when there was a portal that sucked the four of us in." Autumn explained, or tried to.

"That explains why you guys weren't at the game." said Tai as he finally learnedt he truth about what happened

"I'm so sorry Tai." said Kari

"It's cool." said Tai. "Autumn?"

"Yeah anyway, when we got here we noticed that there was someone else here and he took charge of us and we learned of the overlords." said Autumn "Azura is one of then and Quartz, the one who caused us to come here, is one was well."

"What do you mean was?" asked Starla and Kari sighed

"Wait who's Quartz?" asked Sora lost.

"He is the one who caused us to get dragged here in the first place." said Yuuki "At least he was until...well..." she looked at Kari and TK. It was then that Matt realized something happened that affected the two of then more than the others.

"Until TK and I defeated him, but there was a backlash from defeating him." said Kari "We didn't remember being here before and something else..." she said looking at TK

"What is it you guys?" asked Tai

"We also lost our digimon for a bit." TK said looking away. Matt could tell there was more to TK's explanation than he was telling them.

"Wait I'm confused." said Matt looking at Gatomon and Patamon

"These two are part or the original digimon that Kari and I had." said TK

"Salamon and Patamon are their rookie forms." said Kari "Gatomon is Salamon's champion from and the only one besides Wizardmon that can stay in her champion form."

"It was because of them that we managed to get back home." said Autumn "But how we got here now I have no idea."

"What about the crests?" asked Tai, who had managed to find his back during the fight that caused Agumon's to digivolve.

"They're the only way to help our digimon get stronger." said TK surprising Matt and Starla, who didn't really understand the importance of them

"So what you're saying is that if we get them then our digimon can digivolve to a higher level." asked Matt

"Yes." said Autumn. "Which is why we need to find them quickly."

"What do you mean?" asked Tai confused for the first time. "What's going on besides Azura?"

"There may be another force at work here." Autumn said looking at both Kari and Yuuki, both who nodded. "One we thought we got rid of four years ago, when I first met Kouichi and the others." Just then Autumn looked toward the way they had came from and saw the said boy coming toward them with the other warriors. "Hey Zoe! Kouichi! Takuya!"

"Hey you guys." Takuya chuckled at Autumn's burst

"Hi guys, what's going on?" asked Zoe

"Hey Autumn." said Kouichi, who was supported a bit by his brother.

"Nothing really." said Autumn studying Kouichi. "We were just filling the others in about Azura and the other overlords."

"Actually that's what we came to tell you guys about." said Kouji as he helped Kouichi sit on a rock

"So Kari, TK, and Yuuki got their memories back?" asked Zoe side tracked "Fantastic!"

"Zoe way don't you tell them what we discovered at Ophanimon's castle?" Kouichi said bring her back to the topic at hand

"Alright, well Azura isn't the only one back." Zoe said confirming what Kari and Yuuki had said earlier. "But our top prioity is funding the ninth child."

"Wait what do you mean he's not the only one back?" asked TK confuses "Who else is there that's back?"

"Please don't tell us that all three of them are back." begged Yuuki

"I'm sorry but all three if them are back." said Zoe "Two of the isn't the bigger threat right now, however one of them is."

"Which one?" asked Autumn "Azura or Myotismon?"

"Myotismon." Zoe answered

"Great, is he still trying to get to the human realm?" asked Yuuki

"If he gets there he'll find the ninth child before us and destroy him." said TK

"Exactly TK! That's why we need to find the ninth child before he does!" Zoe exclaimed

"Alright, Z can you six head home at any time?" Autumn asked taking charge

"Yeah, why?" asked Zoe

"because I need you to find someone for me." said Autumn "His name is Ryo Akiyama. He's the one who was here with us eight years ago. He knows the signs of digimon emerging. If you can't find him look for a girl named Rika Nonaka or another boy by the name of Takato Matsuki. Alright?"

"Alright, where would we find him?" asked Zoe

"Ryo lives in the Shinjuku section of town and the other two in Odaiba." said Autumn "Explain everything to them and see if you can get Ryo back here."

"What if Myotismon sends a digimon there?" asked JP

"Rika and Takato can handle any mergence of digimon in the human world." Autumn told him. Zoe then turned to the guys.

"So who wants yo go find them?" she asked

"Kouichi and I will go." said Kouji "You guys had better stay here in case Lucimon shows his ugly face."

"Kouji's right." said Kouichi "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Just be careful Kouich," said Autumn "you top Kouji."

"We will" said Kouji and the twins disappeared into the shadows

"So what's your next destination?" asked Zoe "That is if your discussion is done."

"The Koromon village." said Yuuki showing the wind warrior her digivice "I picked up a signal there just a few seconds ago."

"Then let's get going." said Kari taking the lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Ryo was walking down the street where Rika lived, hoping she would actually be home and would see him, when he saw her and Takato running down the street with the Minamoto twins. He knew from the way they were coming toward him that whatever's was going on it wasn't good.

'Oh boy' he thought as they got closer "Rika? Takato? What's going on?"

"there's a huge problem Ryo." said Takato

"And we need help." Kouji added

"What's happened?" Ryo asked fearing the worst.

"They're back" said Rika

"W-what!?" Ryo asked shocked

"It's true." said Kouichi "We don't know for sure who all is back but Myotismon and Azura, we definitely know about."

"When did you guys find out?" asked Ryo

"Takato and I just found out." Rika said out of breath

"And we found out just a little bit ago when Myotismon and Azura attacked us." said Kouji

"What about Autumn and the others?" asked Ryo

"They're already there, plus Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, and Starla Toshiro." said Takato shocking Ryo as to who was there. "Autumn wants Rika and me to look for any Digimon trying to emerge."

"What about me?" Ryo asked worried. He didn't like that that the overlords were back.

"You're going to the Digital World with Kouji and Kouichi." said Rika

"Alright then." said Ryo "But you two be careful and get the others if you have too."

"We will." said Rika "You be careful as well"

"Alright, Kouji Kouichi let's go." said Ryo, then he whistled and a dragon like digimon appeared.

"You called Ryo?" it asked

"Cyberdramon, we're heading back to the Digital World." Ryo said "The overlords have returned."

"Alright then." said the digimon and the three left.

"Rika come on, we had better get going." said Takato. "But I have to go to the hideout first and get Guilmon. Why don't you take the left side of town since I'll already be on the right?"

"Alright, we'll meet you at my house." she said funning off with Renamon.

"Alright." Takato called

* * *

Meanwhile in the Digital world Ryo Kouichi and Kouji, all of whom had transformed, ran from the flam terminal and went toward the area where the others were. On the way there Ryo asked who all was in the digital world and was shocked to learn that Autumn and the other three gain abilities after they sealed Azura away. But then Ryo couldn't say he was really surprised. Not after what Azura had shown.

"So where are they now?" he asked as the three digimon headed toward the same Koromon village he had found the four before.

"Well first we have to get you to Autumn and the others." said Kouichi. "Then they can explain everything else."

"The question is if Myotismon is back, then what's to say that _he's_ not as well?" asked Kouji**  
**

"Who?" asked Ryo "Surely not Piedmon?"

"He's not talking about him." said Kouichi "Though he's probably back as well."

"Yeah, but I meant Lucimon." said Kouji "He was our main problem four years ago."

"Oh." said Ryo as they got closer to the village. It was then he saw the others and he couldn't help but smile. When Takato said that Kari and TK were there he was wondering who their digimon were since they had lost their ability to digivolve back to their rookie forms. But it looked like there was nothing to worry about after all. "Hey Kari!" he called causing them to look up and see three digimon

"Alright I know two are Kouji and Kouichi beast forms." Matt said confused "But who's..."

"RYO!" shouted Kari

"Hey girl." he said dedigivovling, surprising the others. "It's been quite a while huh?"


End file.
